


kitten kisses

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Kuroo tries to cheer Bokuto up using their kitten. My piece for the Oya? Oya? Bokuroo zine.





	kitten kisses

**Author's Note:**

> meant to post this when the zines shipped out! so here i am

Bokuto steps inside his apartment, sighing in relief. It’s been a long day, with classes and volleyball practice and work, and the thought of relaxing on his couch makes his knees weak and his heart flutter.

(It’s really the thought of his roommate, snuggling up to him with a fond smile as he listens to Bokuto vent his frustrations that causes those things, but Bokuto is tired, and he doesn’t want to dwell on his unrequited crush at the moment. Not that that would stop him. He hasn’t been able to  _ not _ think about Kuroo since they moved in together for college, lovesick fool that he is.)

He’s taking off his shoes when Kuroo pads around the corner, and he gives the man a half-hearted wave as a greeting.

Kuroo frowns, keeping his distance. “Bad day?”

“Stressful,” Bokuto replies, putting his bag down and rolling his shoulders.

With a hum, Kuroo disappears back around the corner. He’s not at all subtle, the jingle of a bell echoing clearly in their small apartment, and Bokuto can’t help but smile when he returns with their kitten Rin in his arms. Cats are his go-to method for when Bokuto is feeling down. “Your little baby missed you; she’s so happy to see you,” Kuroo murmurs, tone soft and baby-ish, the voice he uses for cats.

Bokuto is so in love.

Moving closer, he runs his fingers through the black fur, cooing softly as the kitten mews and reaches out for him. How can he resist that? He smiles again, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Apparently, Kuroo can’t resist it either, and before Bokuto can process what’s happening, their lips brush against each other, half covered in fur.

Kuroo gasps and pulls away, taking the cat as he stumbles into the wall behind him. His face turns a deep red, and Rin jumps out of his arms and darts away. “Sorry!” Kuroo says, covering his mouth now that his hands are free. “That was… I didn’t mean…!”

“Hey,” Bokuto starts, but his voice cracks. He clears his throat, blushing as he steps closer. “Don’t worry about it! It’s okay, you know, it was an accident. I don’t mind!”

Kuroo’s breath hitches, and Bokuto isn’t sure why until he repeats, “You don’t mind?”

Now it’s Bokuto’s turn to stutter. “Uh, I meant…! Um, like, because it was an accident!” He mentally pats himself on the shoulder.  _ Good save. _

But Kuroo doesn’t let it go. He moves closer, until the two of them are so close that Bokuto can see the faded freckles on Kuroo’s skin, soft and pretty, unlike the bold, harsh freckles on Bokuto’s own body. “So you would mind if it was on purpose?” he asks, and Bokuto can hear his voice tremble.

It would be so easy to lie, like he’s been doing for years, but for some reason, the words don’t come. Bokuto looks at Kuroo and sees something in his eyes that makes him want to tell the truth. “No,” he whispers, and, god, he feels like he’s suffocating from the hope filling his chest.

Because Kuroo looks hopeful too.


End file.
